The Beginning/The message from the narrator's daughter
This is how the begining goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). Narrator: During the explosion at his father's house and the burger zombie attack, Connor Lacey has made a vow to avenge his death. So, with the power of the Realm Crystal and support from his friends, he and his team defeated Queen Banshera, the Venjix Virus, the Dark Beybladers, Master Xandred, Nightmare and Darth Villaineous. But, from the Warrior Dome, a new threat called Galvanax, the cruel champion of Galaxy Warriors, arose and only Connor Lacey and Pals can stop him. Connor Lacey: Oh, man. I can't wait to start our new mission in Ever After High. Ryan F-Freeman: And, I bet it's gonna be awesome. Bunga: I doubt that Galvanax can cook up a nasty scheme to get the Ultimatrix or the Ninja Power Stars. the Warrior Dome Cosmo Royale: Greetings to you all, ladies and gentlemonsters. Causing some tricks is today's contestant, Courtley Jester! Courtley Jester: Ha! Victory is mine! You Kudabots know what happens when you mess with me? This! the two Kudabots into cards Courtley Jester: Ha-ha. When I rule Wonderland, I'm gonna slice off the heads of the Ireland Guard. cheering Cosmo Royale: But how are you going to do that? Courtley Jester: I have the perfect book. exclaims Cosmo Royale: Whoa, my. That is scary. Courtley Jester: Once I use this, they'll be powerless against me! evilly as she teleported to Wonderland song story begins at Ever After High Female Narrator: Why, look. It's breakfast at Ever After High, That important time where students fuel up to face the day. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Oh look. Blondie Lockes is enjoying a nice bowl of porridge. Not too hot, or too cold. But, just right. Male Narrator: Humphrey Dumpty's eating an omelette. Wait, is that wired? Female Narrator: Don't worry. Vegan-soy-pseudo omelette. Hardly wierd. Brooke Page: W-w-wierd? You know what's wired? Wierd is starting this story here! What about Wonderland? Ah, and the bandersnatches, and the mome raths and the.... Ryan F-Freeman: voice BROOKE!! You know you're better then that! No spoilers. Female Narrator: To be a narrator, you need to understand: we start at the beginning. Brooke Page: But... alright. It's breakfast time. Nom-nom-nom. Hey, look! It's Ryan and Apple! Ryan F-Freeman: Umm. Excuse me. Meg Griffin: whistles Tiny: My ears! his pancakes whistles and Dexter is startled and flings his cereal at his brother's hair Daring Charming: My hair! Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse us. As a helper of the Griffin, our beloved school paper. Apple and I are doing a Specail feature. And the theme is... a time of wonder! Apple White: It will feature stories of Wonderland and all the students from Wonderland who are here now. Faybelle Thorn: Hey, Ryan. I like that idea. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Faybelle. Wait a second. Wait a second. You do? Faybelle Thorn: Right. Cause it'll give you the chance to rehash how the Blunderland brats got here in the first place. Thanks to Raven's mom: the Evil Queen! out her Mirrorpad and plays an audio of the Evil Queen's cackle Evil Ryan: By Ryan's mentor Primus! under the table Connor Lacey: What happened here? Evil Ryan: She said "the Evil Queen", Connor Queen. She makes me shake. Cedar Wood: I cannot tell a lie, Evil Ryan. That lady scares the shavings off of me. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Cedar. She gives me the shakes. Bertram T. Monkey: Come on. It's not Raven's mom's fault that Wonderland was sealed off from Ever After. Well. She might have poisoned Wonderland's magic and made Wonderland more crazy. Thanks to Raven's mom, the Queen of Hearts is a total-wacko screwball. gasps Lizzie Hearts: sadly Faybelle Thorn: Hello? Bertram just like, totally insulted your mom. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm sorry, Lizzie. Lizzie Hearts: That's ok, Raven King. I miss my mom. walks up to Lizzie Hearts and comforts her Ryan F-Freeman: There, there, Lizzie. It's just that your mom is the pretty queen in all of Wonderland until the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland. Crash Bandicoot: For a Rebel, Ryan knows a thing around Royals. Connor Lacey: Indeed, Crash. Sci-Ryan: Yup. Say, Connor. Remember back at the Legacy Day rehearsal, I feel calm when I say this. I am Sci-Ryell Mermaid and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Little Mermaid. Bertram T. Monkey: At least I know, if you thank someone, thank Headmaster Grimm. He was all like Connor "You must follow your own stories" and "Let's trap the Evil Queen forever!". Am I right? Headmaster Grimm behind him He's standing right behind me, isn’t he? nods Milton Grimm: Correct! And you may be seated. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. Milton Grimm: As for the rest of you, understand this: The Wonderland Curse is dangerous! No one must be allowned to have contact with that world for any reason. It has been sealed off for your own good. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Headmaster Grimm. As part of the article of The Griffin. I was hoping you could tell Apple about the curse and how it... Milton Grimm: a hand out to stop Ryan Enough. The worlds must remain separate and that is all you need to know. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, sir. Matau T. Monkey: Looks like Master Ryan will know that, Connor Queen. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Evil Ryan: We could find out about the curse after class. Connor Lacey: Yeah. At the Study Hall. at the study hall after class Evil Ryan: Ok. We could know that something cursed Wonderland. Apple White: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: I guess Lizzie Hearts Is a bit sad because she misses her mom. Raven Queen: You got that right, Raven. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. So. I am happy for your help. Since it was some of us. Lizzie arrive Lizzie Hearts. You're here. Lizzie Hearts: Matau. I'm so sorry. Even talking about Wonderland is difficult for me right now. Evil Ryan: I know. I guess we don't... Lizzie Hearts: See, today is my mom's birthday. Madeline Hatter: Awsome! Matau T. Monkey: Oh joyus day. Calooh ca-lay. Evil Ryan: Well, I am glad. Does she have an invitation? nods and hands Evil Ryan an invitation Queen of Hearts Pre-recorded voice: Your presents are requested for the queen's birthday bash. Yes, it has been far too long and I cannot wait to bask in your presents. P.S. Don't forget the presents! Evil Ryan: Wow. Your mom sure do like presents. Lizzie Hearts: You and I would love to be there to help her spelebrate. But, with the entrance sealed, I can never go home. Ryan comforts Lizzie Evil Ryan: There, there, Lizzie Hearts. Shhh. Ryan F-Freeman: I get the feeling that Evil me has my part of comforting someone. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. At least I got this bunny. up Bunny Blanc as a bunny She is a cute one like Faybelle. Blanc transforms into a girl Sci-Ryan: Whoa. You can do that, Bunny. Bunny Blanc: Yeah. Alistair Wonderland: Has the meeting started yet? Matau T. Monkey: Of course it haven’t, Alistair. You can't have a meeting until you've had tea. Oh. And you can’t have tea without scones. out a tray of scones from his teapot Oh, Madaline and I can't eat scones without out a jar of jam from his pocket jam. Oh. Wait. And we can't eat jam without butter! out butter from his sleeve And you cannot spead butter without a.... Brooke Page: Oh, I can't take it anymore! Freeze! Matau T. Monkey: Huh? Oh, hello. Madeline Hatter: Is that the new-ish Narrator? Hmm-hmmm, how's it going? Female Narrator: Brooke, not one more word. Brooke Page: I'm sorry, but I can't keep quiet. Maddie! Matau! Lizzie needs to know, her mother is in danger! Someone is gonna try to overthrow her mother and steal her throne today! If you don't stop this horrible plot.... Matau T. Monkey: It could mean it’s.... upon remembering what the Queen of Hearts said Matau T. Monkey and Madeline Hatter: Off with her head. The scene changes to the team Ryan F-Freeman: Matau? You ok? Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Master Ryan. But, I heared from Brooke. She said someone is going to try to overthrone the Queen of Hearts on the same day as her birthday! If we don't find a way to get to Wonderland and stop that evil plan.... Ryan F-Freeman: It could be.... to Madeline Hatter Say it with me, Maddie. Madeline Hatter and Ryan F-Freeman: Off with her head. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. That is what I remember when the Queen of Hearts said when she order someone to be beheaded. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts